


City Lights——Stay Up

by ONLYX



Category: BaekLay 边兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONLYX/pseuds/ONLYX
Summary: CITY Lights边兴系列文第四篇划水水懒得贴合歌词但还是建议配合食用*R18*架空大明星x男友设定
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 5





	City Lights——Stay Up

深夜的街道上，飞驰过一辆黑色车辆。  
夜里的凉风吹着并不舒服，但驾驶座的窗竟然是半开着的。要是有人往里面瞟一眼，准定要尖叫出声。  
是边伯贤。  
今天刚刚在地标建筑开完演唱会，座无虚席呼喊震天的大明星。  
要是看仔细了，他笑得开心得很，一偏头似乎在说话。  
呀，副驾驶还有人呢。  
张艺兴坐在边伯贤的副驾驶上，呆呆地思考着，现在大明星是要带他去哪里。  
他们运气好，一路畅通无阻，远远看见下一个红灯暗下去，边伯贤愉快地吹起口哨，踩下油门冲过去。  
风吹过他因为兴奋与剧烈运动而潮红的脸，把演唱会上完全汗湿的头发吹起来。  
车速飞快得像是要去天上飞行，张艺兴拉紧了身上的安全带，有些无奈地开口提醒。  
“哥哥，”大明星开口，“你要是有点自知之明，要是再了解我一点。”  
他说：“那你就该知道，怪你前面在那里撩拨我。”

张艺兴今天是来看大明星的演唱会的——大明星是他男朋友，自然为他留了上好的位置，对着他这边疯狂饭撒，一边的小姑娘们激动地捂住胸口拍到相机内存都用光，想着今天积了什么大福气。  
却没想过，大明星早已是有主的人了——在他出名之前就被张艺兴捷足先登。  
张艺兴一首不落跟着喊完应援，听了边伯贤的talk，听了他哼唱新歌，心里甜甜蜜蜜，简直被爱情冲昏了头脑。  
他顺从边伯贤的嘱托，退场以后偷偷从场后绕回来，看见了都没来得及卸妆就赶来接他的大明星。  
“伯贤！”他扑进边伯贤怀里，欢欣一如几年前边伯贤第一次发行单曲的时候。  
演唱会都不知道开了第几场了，也就他能这么高兴。  
边伯贤是想亲亲他的，但张艺兴抢先一步，脸颊贴着脸颊，双唇凑在他耳边。  
“我前面坐在下面想，有好多人都在看伯贤。可是到晚上，伯贤就只是我一个人的了。”  
他抱住边伯贤后腰的手抓紧了一点，露出微微委屈的表情。  
“今天晚上，想和伯贤一起……”  
边伯贤被他两句话说得心头起火，捏住他下巴狠狠吻他，唇上的红有些都沾到了张艺兴嘴上，被他伸出舌头一点点舔舐抹去。  
“本来想，你来这里也人生地不熟，还想让你休息一下。现在看来，你倒是准备好让我‘休息’了。”  
张艺兴被他露骨的目光打量得腰都要软了，推着他进去卸妆换衣服，把自己藏在转角的阴影里等。  
他看远处夜灯明亮的街道，在人流散去后才会变得空旷。  
他见过那种空旷。  
那时候边伯贤身边远没有这么多喜欢他的人，只有彼此，苦苦支撑。  
大明星也有过落魄的时候，好想要狠狠发一通脾气，可看到哥哥，又舍不得了。  
边伯贤想，只要有张艺兴——别说是踏上陌生的路了，让他刀山火海去追都愿意的。  
草草结束了卸妆换衣服，接受了工作组的圆满结束祝福，大明星三步并作两步跑出去，拉起了张艺兴的手，跑向提前停好的车。  
“哥哥可要好好犒劳我——”他说，“今天的歌大半都是为了你唱的。”  
他知道张艺兴要笑他，选择了凑过去为他系上安全带，顺便堵住他想讲话的双唇。  
“哥哥不会听不出来的。我知道。”

边伯贤带他去的不是前几天落脚的酒店。  
他托朋友另外定了个安静的住处，是怕结束了演唱会还要被经纪人念叨，也怕住的地方会有很多人，会让张艺兴有危险。  
是在市郊外，简直是小别墅了。  
曾经张艺兴还开玩笑说等边伯贤赚钱了，要他给自己买一套什么都有的大别墅，不然太亏待自己了。  
边伯贤笑着说好，其实知道哪怕自己连地下室都租不起，只要张艺兴认定了爱自己，就会和自己在一起。  
他就要做张艺兴悉心养着的红玫瑰，要永远仗着他的爱而有恃无恐。  
车子就停在别墅旁带的停车空地，张艺兴看着露天泳池眨了眨眼。  
“你喜欢？”边伯贤摸钥匙，一只手紧紧抓着张艺兴不愿意松开，“那多住几天。就当放假了。”  
才一进门，甚至都没顾得上开灯，大明星急切地把男友压在墙上亲吻。  
门在风中被关上，他听到张艺兴哼出细小撒娇的鼻音，双手习惯地从他腰侧撩上来挂在他肩膀，将衣服下摆拉起又落下。  
他像是把多日未见的想念一次全部要发泄出来，亲得张艺兴喘不过气，勉强扯着他后领口扯开一点，边伯贤就又摆出可怜兮兮的狗狗表情，凑上来索吻。  
温热的触感从面颊上被他吻过的每一个地方蔓延，张艺兴闭上眼微微偏过头，轻轻地喘息着，任由边伯贤一下一下吻着酒窝。  
“伯贤，”他问，“我们多久没做了？”  
“好久好久。从几个月前准备演唱会开始。”边伯贤从唇缝间漏出一点气音，诉说自己的想念，“哥哥想我吗？”  
他的吻不偏不倚落在张艺兴唇上，舌尖扫过湿润的唇面，轻巧探入牙关，生怕惊扰了谁，又退出来，只是偏头压住柔软的唇，深深吻他。  
“唔……我，想伯贤。”哥哥的手指从他后颈一路滑到喉结，绕了个圈，指尖挠过微微暴露的血管，落在他扣子上，“我也很想要伯贤……”  
然后他几乎是被边伯贤大力地一把抄在怀里，被扯着走向卧室。  
他被抛在床上，力道被边伯贤卸了大半，在柔软的床垫上弹了几下。  
抬手解自己扣子，才解到一半，对面的人已经逼近过来，跪在他分开的双腿之间，将他推倒下去，手指在已经裸露的胸口腰侧来回挑逗抚摸，双唇从他脖颈一路亲到乳尖。  
边伯贤的一切都让张艺兴感到熟悉，几乎是立刻变成他怀里又软又乖的漂亮孩子，随着他轻拢慢捻而娇吟婉转。  
窗外能看见一片深蓝色的夜空，玻璃上映着底下泳池盈盈的波光，像是曝露在夜幕之下。  
不知道这种地方的床头抽屉究竟为什么会有润滑剂，张艺兴也迷迷糊糊的，一点一点就被攻陷，整个人脱得一点不剩，像个白白软软的糯米团子缩在床上。  
直到边伯贤抬起他的腿，一手抹了润滑探向后穴，一只手在他肉肉的腿根揉捏，他才发现这人比起自己不知道衣冠整齐多少。怕是扣好扣子下一秒就可以上台表演。  
“你怎么这样！”他不满意了，嘴撅得好像能挂油瓶，腿上使了力气蹬一下，“伯贤也要脱掉！”  
边伯贤给他逗笑了，跪立起来扯住袖口就把衣服拉下来，也不管手上的润滑剂把昂贵的衣服抹得乱七八糟，一伸手把裤子也脱下来胡乱丢下去。  
“这下好了吧？”他心痒得很，只想快点肏进哥哥又紧又热的穴里，往张艺兴屁股上打了一下，“不准乱动了。”  
趁着哥哥老老实实，他探了一根手指进去，轻轻抽动着，不时弯曲指节扣访寻找敏感处。  
果然是太久没做了，张艺兴一下子不太适应，紧张得绷紧了身体，但多少还是熟悉的，被他的手指在穴里按压了一阵，还是起了反应。  
“嗯……”张艺兴红着脸咬住下唇，似乎想要开口说些什么，又咽了回去，只是胸腰抬起又落下，一个柔软的弧度，小腹一吸气能看到两条川字线，像极了一条岸上搁浅的漂亮人鱼。  
他看着边伯贤低着头认真的样子，因为忍耐而在脖子上显露的青色血管，为了演唱会专门塑型的一身肌肉——可他现在这样性感又迷人的样子并不是在舞台上要俘获万千观众，而是在自己身上，眼神紧盯着自己吞吃着他手指的小穴，有些危险地冒着火光，是要把自己拆吞入腹的一头小饿狼。  
只属于张艺兴的最隐秘的模样。  
张艺兴这么想着，心头难以抑制地悸动，穴里的软肉更是紧紧绞住了边伯贤的手指。  
边伯贤抬头看他一眼，以为他还是紧张，附身来给他一个安慰的吻。本想退开来继续扩张，却被张艺兴搂住了脖子像猫咪似的在唇上又亲又舔。  
“我好喜欢伯贤嗯……”他被手指在内里揉弄的感觉弄得话也说不完，偏偏边伯贤一弯指节顶在他敏感处，让他口中溢出一声又短又媚的呻吟，“……很开心。”  
“什么很开心？”边伯贤问，几根手指在张艺兴的配合下已经进出顺畅，便慢慢退了出来，跪在他腿间，把他两条腿折成M字，蓄势待发的性器抵在微微翕张的穴口。  
张艺兴被他磨弄得骨缝发痒，抬起小屁股主动去凑近那操弄过自己不知多少次的肉棒，委委屈屈吸了下鼻子。  
“和伯贤一起很开心。跟伯贤做……也很开心。”  
边伯贤凝视着他，忽然露出了笑容，比舞台上更加耀眼，又多了几分宠溺。  
但他底下的动作可没有面上那么温柔。  
性器几乎是一点不停地长驱直入，顺着这个姿势进得深，完全顶进张艺兴穴里，底下的耻毛在张艺兴被撑开的敏感穴口搔刮，被打湿成一缕一缕。  
“哥哥喜欢跟我做？”他问，腰上使力去操弄那对自己热情又谄媚的穴，只出来一点点，却又深又狠地撞进去，胯骨撞着张艺兴肉乎乎的屁股都泛了红。他低头一看，那两瓣臀肉被染得水淋淋的，粉嫩嫩地震颤着，像是那种皮薄多汁的水蜜桃，勾引着人去咬一口。  
“嗯、嗯哈……喜欢的，我喜欢的……”才没过多久，张艺兴就忍不住想哭。腿上被边伯贤松开了禁锢，就夹住他的腰，大腿内侧的软肉可以感觉到他是怎么借腰上的力气肏自己的穴，“也喜欢伯贤亲我……都喜欢……”  
于是边伯贤吻他，怕他喘不过气，只是在唇上一下一下啄吻，温柔极了，叫人贪恋做他怀中人的时光。  
“喜欢就好。要是哥哥不喜欢，伯贤再好也没有用。”  
哥哥哭唧唧的，拿手背遮住眼睛，冲他撒娇：“你出去点嘛……好深……”  
他笑，的确是退出去大半截，但还没等张艺兴缓过气儿，便又放纵自己的本性，把哥哥给吃干抹净。  
“我尝了哥哥的嘴，好甜好甜。底下是不是也一样甜？流了这么多水儿，是很喜欢的意思吧。”  
张艺兴被他搞出眼泪来，呜呜咽咽惹人心疼。但底下的小嘴儿确实是喜欢男人喜欢得紧，被边伯贤的东西干得舒服了，敏感点被一一照顾到，就黏人地缠着不放。  
他确实太久没做了，禁不住前列腺高潮，没过多久就被边伯贤按着小腹，酸软的感觉蔓延在腰眼，射得边伯贤身上也星星点点的。  
张艺兴像尾鱼儿似的大张着嘴呼吸，沉浸在高潮的快感里，边伯贤被他底下那张小嘴儿吸得头皮发麻，硬生生忍着没让自己在张艺兴心里的时间跌份儿。虽然憋得很辛苦，还是安慰自己忍着渴不喝水这事儿还是有用的，现在还学会了怎么忍着不射。  
为了能和哥哥快乐整整一晚，哪里能这么快就撑不住呢。  
哥哥细细喘着气，边伯贤没敢大开大合，就只伏在他身上浅浅摆腰，舌头伸进他口中色情地翻搅，双手也不安分地到处摸。  
指尖来回拨弄哥哥敏感的乳尖，小小的盈红果实被人玩弄就会红肿，变得成熟而渴望被采摘。轻轻扯住了捻动，必定换来张艺兴颤抖着的一声哭吟，倒更加激起了男人的施暴欲。想用底下的肉棒狠狠肏进他的身体，要他付出点代价来偿还自己留情于人的风流债。  
边伯贤更加起劲地撩拨他，黏黏糊糊地吻在一起，一手虚虚在哥哥肋侧滑动，一手拨开哥哥耳边的碎发，把汗湿的头发夹在指尖，轻轻抚着耳后一小块皮肤。  
张艺兴这会儿每一寸皮肤似乎都成了敏感点，一点点挑逗都让他受不住地呻吟。被搔刮着乳尖微微刺痛的痒意化作唇齿间短而急促的哭腔，舌尖卷着边伯贤的，求着他别再欺负自己。  
他穴里那根东西浅浅地抽动，一点没有了之前把他操得直哭的坏蛋样子，安静地蛰伏着。  
可是先前尝过了甜头，被伺候舒服了的人就不满于简简单单的被填满了。张艺兴不由自主地收缩着后穴，渴望能从又轻又缓的动作中多获得一些快感。火热的软肉一刻不停地拥着边伯贤的性器，比主人面儿上红肿的漂亮小嘴儿更懂得怎么索取。  
“伯贤……”张艺兴忍了一会儿，边伯贤还是不动，只好委委屈屈开口，“你动一动嘛……”  
边伯贤笑嘻嘻的，简直是百分之一百二十的恶劣。  
“哥哥想要什么？你说出来伯贤才好帮你嘛。”  
张艺兴憋红了脸只憋出两声委屈的哼唧，边伯贤也不急，依旧不急不缓地抽送，把脸埋到张艺兴胸前，奶狗似的，牙齿叼住石榴果实般的乳尖，舌头灵活地卷住了吮吸，在胸口留下一个又一个牙印。  
快感像电流，飞速蔓延在全身，只是最需要被刺激的地方却无法疏解。  
张艺兴气得抬手把边伯贤的头发揉得一团糟，把他拉上来胡乱咬他下巴尖儿。  
“你就不该出名。越来越坏的小坏蛋。”哥哥气得脸红红的，眼尾也红红的，盈着两汪泪水，终于软下声音来。  
“我想要伯贤……”  
“想要伯贤用力干我……”  
“得令。”边伯贤呲着虎牙一笑，“哥哥到看见太阳之前都别想休息了。”  
他跪在床上，直接拉起张艺兴的大腿扣在腰间，胯部向前耸动着，又硬又热的性器照顾到穴里每一处软肉，凶猛地撞上去，把哥哥操得止不住声儿，一手反抓床单，一手捂住嘴，却还是嗯嗯啊啊个不停。  
“哥哥吃的好深，底下很饿吗？”他戏谑地揉弄哥哥剧烈起伏的胸口，两团乳肉在手中拢起成小小一捧，笑着调侃，“哥哥的健身练着还是有用的……”  
头顶水纹灯光如同粼粼碎玉，暗暗的白光落在张艺兴裸露的身体。  
床单在他手中扭曲，以捏紧的手为中心，散开百褶的花，盛大而温柔地包裹着交融的人。  
他眼中也有温柔的潋滟的光，粉色的皮肤像是人鱼初次褪去淡紫色的鳞，忍着疼痛把双腿献于岸上的爱人。  
他美丽的小人鱼，是世间最完美的艺术品。  
“艺兴……艺兴……”他的喘息渐渐急促，也顾不上哥哥的感受，掐住张艺兴的腰往里冲撞，把哥哥干得连连尖叫，眼泪玉珠子似的往下掉，小屁股把他夹得紧紧的就射了出来。  
边伯贤喉中挤出几声破碎的难压抑的低喘，最终还是没舍得让哥哥难受，退出来射在他腿根上。  
张艺兴面上泛着花瓣儿似的红，一片一片，锦簇着盛开。  
边伯贤的手揉弄他的腿根把上面的浊液抹开，他也只是轻轻哼了声，乖乖任由摆布。  
他闭着眼享受着两人之间的温情，边伯贤一下一下吻他，微颤的睫毛，微微开启着露出糯米牙的双唇。  
甜得让人舍不得松开嘴，不含在自己口中就生怕给人抢走了。  
后面自然是没得休息的，张艺兴手脚都软了，也不知道被边伯贤换着摆了几个姿势，竟然真的被折腾到天都快亮了。  
他挂在边伯贤身上让他抱着去浴室清理，小穴被撑得快合不拢，里面一丝丝往外溢出白色的浊液。  
“哥哥还好吗？”边伯贤从后面给他揉腰，又痒又酸，他不满地一撩手甩他一脸水。  
“不好。”他嗓子都哑了。  
大明星嘻嘻笑着，扳过男友的脸亲一口：“扯平了。我腰也疼。”  
最后抱在一起睡到第二天中午，张艺兴看到热搜是边伯贤深夜出游，吓得一下子坐起来，痛得五官皱到一起。边伯贤也给他吓清醒了，起来抱着他的腰迷迷糊糊看手机。  
“没事的……我的宝贝哥哥……”他看了两眼，又揉揉张艺兴，“今早上就有人来换过车了。”  
下去一看，昨晚的黑色车辆已经被人换成了窗上有涂鸦的。  
“有兴趣今晚再出去吗？”  
边伯贤带他夜兜风。然后在无人的郊野，去看晚间点点荧光的小湖泊。  
“艺兴，”他吻他，“和我在一起吧。”  
“一直。永远。和我在一起吧。”  
我不要我的明天，因为我的今夜有你就像全世界。


End file.
